


Quiet Library

by amazonrod123



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonrod123/pseuds/amazonrod123
Summary: Bechloe One-Shot. Not really good at summaries but Beca asks Chloe out in a library. Enjoy! Fluff.





	Quiet Library

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. I posted this on ff.net but I'm probably gonna start posting my stories on here because I don't really know how to use ff.net tbh. Enjoy!!

"Stace.. why are we at the library again? I thought it was summer?" complained Beca, trudging through the nonfiction section. It was the summer before their senior year of high school and Beca could think of a million things she'd rather be doing. Not that she hated the library, she just found the silence of it quite eerie.

"We need to get a headstart on summer reading so we aren't failing right off the bat. Now help me find a copy of this book," Stacie replied, shoving her phone in Beca's face. Rolling her eyes, Beca looked at the screen and immediately knew they were in the wrong section. The book Stacie was looking for was most likely in the fiction section which was located upstairs.

Looking at the tall brunette Beca replied dryly, " Dude, we have to go upstairs. There's no way your finding it down here." Turn on her heel, Beca made her way out the aisle but froze when she saw someone sitting at a table in the corner. "Holy shit..." Beca muttered to herself as Stacie brushed past her.

"What? What are you looking at- ohhhhh," Stacie said, smirking. Sitting at the table was Chloe Beale, Beca's longtime crush. Although the girl was extremely shy, she still left Beca a blubbering mess everytime they had a conversation. Chloe mostly kept to herself during class while Beca was almost always causing a ruckus. Beca hadn't told Stacie about her crush on Chloe but she didn't have to. It was no secret to Stacie that Beca was head over heels for Chloe. "You know you can just go talk to her right?" Stacie suggested.

"Who?" Beca replied quickly. Crap, Stacie caught me staring at Chloe, Beca thought. She internally groaned.

"Little Miss Bookworm over there. I know you like her Mitchell, just go talk to her. It's not like you don't have game. Just breathe and take it slow and if she's not feeling it, oh well," Stacie replied easily shrugging her shoulders before walking off to find her book. Beca was left standing there, dumbfounded. She couldn't just walk up to Chloe and talk to her, could she? You really could, dude, Beca thought. Shaking her head a few times, Beca took a deep breath and made her way towards the redhead.

"Just be cool..." Beca muttered to herself, "girls love cool." After what felt like ages, she finally made it to the redhead's table.

"Knock knock," Beca said, lightly tapping her fingers on the table.

Looking up, Chloe smiled brightly at Beca who couldn't help but smile back. "Hi Beca! What brings you to the library?" Chloe greeted brightly. She didn't know what it was, but the brunette intrigued her. Whenever she made a loud outburst in class, Chloe often found herself quietly giggling along with everyone else. She couldn't help it really. The girl made her smile.

"Oh you know, just browsing the titles and what not," Beca replied as smoothly as she could manage, "what about you?" Beca looked across the table and saw a bunch of papers but couldn't read what they said because they were upside down.

"I'm actually tutoring my friend's little sister. She's struggling with math right now so I'm helping her out," Chloe said with a small smile on her face.

"Oh that's cool. Maybe you could tutor me in math next?" Beca said, chuckling lightly. Chloe joined in after a beat and soon they were laughing together. "So..." Beca started, looking into Chloe's eyes.

"So...," Chloe said back. She could only hope that Beca would ask her on a date, but didn't get her hopes up too high. Beca was way out of her league being one of the most popular girls in school. Chloe was, to put it simply, a nerd.

"I really like you," Beca rushed out, her face flushing lightly. She could feel her ears burning as she met Chloe's eyes.

"Really!?" Chloe managed to squeak out. She couldn't believe her ears.

"Really," Beca replied, chuckling to herself, "and, if you want to because you can totally say no, I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me this Friday? We can get dinner or something before and I'll buy the tickets and the popcorn and all that stuff and we can get ice cream after, unless you don't like ice cream then we can get-"

"Beca, stop rambling. I'd love to go out with you," Chloe said sweetly, grabbing Beca's hand.

Beca looked down at their hands for a second and let out a shaky breath. "Really?"

"Really," Chloe said, shaking her head for emphasis. Suddenly, Beca sprung from her seat.

"YES! YES!" Beca exclaimed. Fist pumping the air she exclaimed again, "FRICK YES!" Chloe laughed loudly at Beca's antics. She felt exactly how Beca felt

"Shhhhh! This is a library!" the librarian yelled, obviously annoyed by the outburst. But neither Beca nor Chloe seemed to care. And that's all that mattered.


End file.
